


近岸浅滩（七）

by Southy



Category: RPS
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:05:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southy/pseuds/Southy





	近岸浅滩（七）

时间就这样不平不淡地走着。2014，2015，2016。宋走音每天家和团里两点一线地跑，照着彭袁媛说的那样一点点减少自己的活动。  
彭袁媛呢，一边跟随丈夫进行国事访问等活动，做好一张拿得出手的外交名片，一边紧锣密鼓地对文艺界大改特改。  
   
作为军艺的院长，彭袁媛是三天一小会五天一大会。十几年来看到的毛病一个个改过来，毒瘤一个个揪出来。一时间，整个学校都炸开了锅。彭袁媛倒好，趁乱一手一个准，绝不含糊管你任期长背景大，通通都一样。  
世人只知道席远雷厉风行抓反腐，却不知彭袁媛动起手来比他还勇猛。  
有人拍手叫好，有人咬牙切齿，甚至有人把苦水倒到了席远那儿。席远虽面上一副“文艺界的事儿我不好插手”的样子，油水不进，等回了家不免向夫人告饶：“下手轻点儿吧，循序渐进慢慢来，今天好几个人到我办公室来诉苦了。”  
彭袁媛横了他一眼：“慢慢来？我够慢的了。”  
谁能想到，新一任导人上台后第一次吃瘪是在自己的夫人这儿。

倒也不是无迹可寻。  
2014年阅兵式上，席远向世界宣布兔国裁军30万，虽然当时没有提到文工团的处理，但的确有认真和彭袁媛讨论过。  
那次讨论，彭袁媛着军装以军艺院长的身份作为文工团代表参加。彭袁媛深知，裁军，文工团非裁不可。但是，怎么裁，裁谁，至关重要。  
军委那边的意思是就留个总政，场面上过得去就行了，完全没有卖夫人面子的意思。彭袁媛不同意：基层官兵需要演出队慰问，如此甚是不妥。  
军委说，那就基层官兵自设业余表演队。  
彭袁媛认为，各军种至少要保持有一个高级别专业化文工团，若是只有总政，倒显得海陆空不平等了。  
军委直言：总政是集各军种为一体的高级别专业化文工团。因此，各军种只要有专业化的军乐团和非专业的合唱团就够了。这样又节约人才又不会无人可用，我们相信由彭院长带出来的总政有着超一流的人才。  
事已至此，再争执也是无用。

每年腊月的上旬的百花迎春，是中国文艺界的大联欢。13年以前，彭袁媛是从未缺席。13年以后，只能动用权力要求实时转播到海里的电视机上。  
这天，彭袁媛用过午饭就来到客厅，准时打开电视机。一个个熟悉的面孔从屏幕里划过，彭袁媛就记着谁胖了谁瘦了，谁这一年老了不少，谁还是那么年轻。  
镜头给到董卿，彭袁媛想，也不知小董和小周怎么样了。这一对儿跟自己和小宋一样，也是欢喜冤家。小董好像有了个儿子，还没见过。  
   
05年春晚，彭袁媛第一次见到董卿，乖乖巧巧地跟在周涛后头。周涛一副江湖气派地拍着董卿：“彭姐，这是董卿，今年她和我一起主持春晚。”  
彭袁媛说哟小姑娘是个好苗子。  
周涛顿时笑开了花：那是，也不看看谁带出来的。  
后头董卿一脸娇羞地笑：是周老师指导的好。  
宋走音浓妆艳抹地过来：哎周涛，这美人谁啊？  
刚想上手就被彭袁媛盯回去了：你别没心没肺地吓着人小姑娘。  
宋走音一时呆着不知道说什么，心想彭姐怎么这么凶啊。  
董卿站出来笑的恰到好处：宋姐您好，我是董卿，今年春晚的主持人。  
彭袁媛看着董卿不卑不亢的样子，心想，周涛果真收了个好徒弟。  
果然，百花迎春大多是京圈的老人，最看重的就是实力，眼光毒辣得很。董卿在这种地方也能稳稳当当地站稳脚跟，并且颇受欢迎。  
   
彭袁媛一边批着文件一边有的没的瞅一眼电视机，时间倒也过的挺快。  
熟悉的旋律响起，彭袁媛习惯性坐正。  
《在希望的田野上》。  
这已经成为保留曲目，在百花迎春的台子上出现倒也算不得稀奇。但毕竟是自己的成名作，要说没感情没触动是不可能的。  
镜头里出现了白衬衣黑色长裙的人，彭袁媛的心都漏跳了一拍。  
   
明明旁人都是华丽礼服高盘发，她一黑一白绑马尾，却依旧让人移不开视线。  
宋走音。  
   
彭袁媛想起那句被人用烂了的情话：你还是你，我一喊就心颤的名字。  
   
这是宋走音第一次公开演唱这首歌。  
接到任务的时候，宋走音也是恍惚了一阵子。

那是在密云的时候，宋走音央着彭袁媛指导她唱这首歌。彭袁媛说，你怎么不让金老师教你？我不怎么会教人。  
宋走音说没事啊，我就要彭姐教我。  
金老师教，唱出来的就是宋走音版本。但彭姐教，就是彭姐自己的版本啦！宋走音得意地盘算着，彭姐真傻，这都想不到。  
彭袁媛说，我教你和你跟着录音一起唱有什么区别？你还能自己琢磨琢磨我怎么唱出来的，多好。  
宋走音想，彭袁媛怎么就这么呆呢？这意义可大不一样啊！  
宋走音说你就教我吧，好不好好不好！  
踮起脚尖仗着身高优势一个熊抱抱住彭袁媛。  
彭袁媛的脸正好贴在宋走音胸口：“哎哎哎我教我教，你快松开，憋死我了。”心想这人怎么这么随便呢，说抱就抱，哎别看小宋瘦肉还挺多的，软软的。

学者有意教者用心，也没什么大的毛病，一会儿就教完了。彭袁媛说行了，你从头到尾唱一遍我听听。  
宋走音说行啊。  
   
你别说，和彭袁媛唱的还真的挺像的。  
彭袁媛此时却皱起了眉头：不行啊小宋，你这歌唱的和我太像了，没有自己风格了都。不成不成，你下节课去金老师那儿就唱这个，得把你这扭过来，万一什么时候你得上台唱呢？  
宋走音想彭姐你就瞎操心吧。拉开嗓子又重新唱了一遍，说：彭姐你看这下就是我自己的版本了吧？  
彭袁媛眉头更皱了：不行啊小宋，有自己的风格也得好听啊，你这一点生活气息都没有。  
宋走音说那行吧，那你觉得我应该怎么唱？  
彭袁媛皱着眉头没说话。  
   
十几天后，彭袁媛丢给了宋走音厚厚的一打A4纸，关于如何更有生活气息地演唱《在希望的田野上》以及如何把自己的风格与歌曲相适应。  
宋走音呆住。  
老老实实拿回去认认真真学习了一个月，跟彭袁媛说，彭姐你再听我唱一次。  
这一次，余音绕梁，秋桂飘香。成了。  
唱完宋走音就一下子蹦到彭袁媛身边：彭姐怎么样？我唱这么好也没用啊，有你在我肯定没有唱的机会的。  
彭袁媛说那可不一定，万一咱俩合唱呢？

如今，合唱是合唱了，台上却少了那个唱的最好的人。  
   
再往下看，彭袁媛一眼就看出来，宋走音连自己海团最有名的《我爱你蓝色的海洋》词都记不得。  
就是这海军的冬季常服，到底没有陆军的常服好看。彭袁媛一时被自己的想法逗笑了。  
   
她问过宋走音，要不要来总团，她去找团长打报告，这样就能一起下基层了，百花迎春还能坐一桌呢。  
宋走音坚定地摇了摇头。毫不迟疑的动作让彭袁媛突然对自己在小宋心中的地位产生了怀疑。  
“虽然总团有彭姐有阎大哥有好多同门，也有优秀的词作家曲作家，但是我喜欢大海，喜欢海军的军装。我喜欢在一望无际的大海上飘飘摇摇的感觉，我每次下基层都特愉快。”  
彭袁媛说我们总团也会去海军的啊，我们总团也可以穿白军装，我们还能穿绿军装呢，多好。  
宋走音笑着摇了摇头。  
彭袁媛觉得很受伤。  
日后，海团跟着宋走音这么个宝地位水涨船高，也随着宋走音的转幕后渐渐低迷。


End file.
